Vimanavatthu4.3
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu4.3 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 4.3 ELEPHANT MANSION (41) (Naga-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling near Baranasi at Isipatana in the deer-sanctuary. At that time a laywoman follower who lived in Baranasi, a believer, having faith with bliss, one who practiced the precepts(sheel, morality), had a pair of robes woven for the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) and thoroughly washed. Approaching, she laid them at his feet and spoke thus, washed. Approaching, she laid them at his feet and spoke thus, "Reverend sir, may the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) in compassion accept this pair of robes, that it may long be for welfare and happiness." The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) accepted them and, perceiving her qualifications, taught her Dhamma(path of eternal truth). At the conclusion she gained the fruit(benefit) of stream-entry(sotapana, first stage of spiritual awakening), reverently greeted the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), made a ceremonial circuit round him, and went home. Very soon afterwards she died, was reborn among the thirty-three(heaven), became beloved of Sakka(Indra, king of angels), as favorite, Yasuttara by name. Through the power of her deed of merit there arose a noble elephant covered with a net of gold; upon his back a pavilion of gems arose, and inside it a beautifully prepared jewel-couch; and in his two tusks two lovely lotus pools bright with lotus and water-lilies, made their appearance. There, standing upon the calyx of lotuses, deva(angel)-maidens, holding the five sorts of musical instruments, were dancing and singing. The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) having dwelt in Baranasi as long as he wished, set out on tour toward Savathi. Once there, he dwelt in Jetavana. Now that devi(angel) contemplating her bliss and its cause, realized, "It has as its cause that gift to the Teacher(Buddha)," and filled with happiness, faith and reverence toward him she came through the sky upon the back of her glorious elephant as the night was far advanced, descended from there, paid homage to the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) stretching forth her clasped hands, and stood near. The venerable Elder Monk Vangisa, with the Bhagava(Lord Buddha)'s approval, questioned her thus: 1 ”Mounted on a glorious elephant covered with jewels and gold a mighty one beautifully caparisoned(saddle clothed & decorated), covered with a net of gold, you, adorned one, are come here in mid-air through the sky. 2 Upon the two tusks of the elephant are created crystal-clear lotus pools in full bloom; among the lotuses burst forth orchestral bands, and these enchanting ones are dancing. 3 You of great majesty have attained deva(angel)-like psychic potency(power). what merit did you perform when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" Asked thus by the Elder, the devata(angel) replied in these verse: 4 "Having gone to Baranasi a pair of robes to the Buddha I gave; having honoured his feet I sat down on the ground. Gladdened, I raised my clasped hands to him in salutation. 5 And the Buddha whose skin resembles gold taught me of origin, of suffering, (which are) impermanent; the unconditioned/unchanging, the ceasing of suffering, (which are) eternal; he taught me the Way by which I may come to know, 6 Brief was my life-span, I died; deceasing from there, and arising, renowned, in the company of the (Three-and-) Thirty(heaven), I am a consort of Sakka(Indra, king of angels), Yasuttara by name, famed in (all) the quarters(directions)."